


Amazing Kiss

by CloudHop



Series: pick me (nayana) [10]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, amazing kiss is great yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudHop/pseuds/CloudHop
Summary: hits me out of the blue-BoAgunhee has a great idea. no, really.





	1. (this is only) Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to another addition to our high school au. haaaaaaaaaaaaa i love these kids

Gunhee has an idea. Okay, to be fair, he has a lot of ideas. But this time, the idea is good. Not that he’s saying his others aren’t. Because they are. Because all his ideas are good. But this one is just…more good. Great, even. Yeah. Something like that.

Gunhee can admit that his talents are limited. He’s pretty okay (more like amazing) at shooting photography. His writing is passable, could use some work, but he’s competent enough to write a solid article. His job at News Club has taught him the oh so valuable skill of sneaking around and not getting caught. It’s not being creepy, it’s being a good investigative journalist. And then there’s his massive mouth, but hey, you don’t need to see much to realize it’s basically a cave in there and it can probably fit enough marshmallows to permanently win at chubby bunny.

And then there’s the skill nobody ever expects. He doesn’t flaunt it, and it’s not like it’s a skill you can perceive just by looking at someone. He’s careful, he knows how to lay low. He’s an investigative journalist, remember? But the talent. The talent is singing. Nobody knows. Not family or friends. But he can sing. Well. Really well. And he doesn’t just know how to sing, he likes it. He likes singing almost as much as he likes snooping around and dishing out new gossip in the school newspaper. And if he thinks really hard, he might even like singing more.

The school talent show isn’t anytime soon, but there’s no harm in starting preparations early. He wants a quartet, a group to sing with. He wants to end his last year with a bang. He knows he won’t get this opportunity again, so he has to make it count.

He considers his options, runs over who he knows can sing. None that’ll blend with his voice, not in the way he wants. He’ll have to go hunting for them then. He’ll find a group who can meld with him, he has to if he wants to complete his last wish.

Later that night, as he sprawls on his bed in fluffy pajamas, he flips through his photos of the day. There are good ones, photographs that can _make_ an article. He goes through more, dozens and dozens of pictures. There are dozens and dozens of boys. So, so many. He’s sure he can find his quartet. He’s positive, in fact. They’re out there. He knows it. And he’ll find them.

That’s a promise.


	2. Our Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gunhee wants an accomplice and dongsu wants to get clean. namhyung doesn't really help either of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i know this isn't a jbj story, but JBJ DEBUTED AND IT'S SO GOOD

All Dongsu wants is to take a shower. Is that really too much to ask? He steps into the water and sighs, then starts humming a nonsense melody, eventually changing to an actual song. There’s nobody in the room and that gives him enough confidence to start singing all out, eyes closed as he lathers shampoo into his hair. He’s just getting to the chorus when he hears another person enter. He quiets immediately.

“Hey hey, there’s no need to stop,” the stranger says. “You know I love your voice.”

“Aish, Namhyung, you scared me,” Dongsu says with a laugh.

“Sorry babe.”

“You’re not sorry at all.”

“I’m not.”

“Ah, hey hey, go get your own shower! Hey, stop it, there’s not enough room in here, Namhyung-ah, I’m serious!”

“Shhh, just keep singing.”

Dongsu scoffs, annoyed, but begins singing again. Namhyung smiles against the back of his neck and his arms begin to encircle Dongsu’s waist. Namhyung sighs in contentment, resting his head on Dongsu’s shoulder.

“Your voice is incredible,” he says.

“I agree.”

Dongsu and Namhyung scream in unison as the shower curtain is pulled back. They blink wildly as a bright flash engulfs their vision.

“AISH! What are you doing?!” Dongsu cries, hands darting up to cover his chest.

“What are you covering your chest for you idiot?!” Namhyung shouts. “You have no tits!”

Gunhee observes them with an amused smile. The lens of his DSLR glints.

“You know Dongsu...”

Dongsu shivers.

“…what.”

“You have a really great voice.”

“…thanks.”

“Hey, he’s my boyfriend. Hands off.”  
“Namhyung, shut _up_.”

Dongsu elbows Namhyung.

“Ow! Babe…”

“ _Shut up_.”

Gunhee has gone back to observing, his smile even wider.

“So, I have a proposition for you.”

“Okay bitch, he’s not interested in your scrawny as-ow! Dongsu-ah, I’m protecting your virtue!”

“Namhyung…”

Namhyung huffs.

“Okay fine.”

He flushes when Dongsu gives him a peck on the cheek.

“You’re the best,” he whispers. “So Gunhee. About this proposition?”

“As I’m sure you know, the school festival is coming up soon.”

“Uh-huh. And?”

“And I’d like to perform during the talent show.”

“…okay?”

“And I’d like you to perform with me.”

“…heheh…ha…uh…ha…um…no.”

Gunhee’s smile changes to a smirk and he begins to pace. Dongsu and Namhyung’s eyes follow him warily.

“You know…it’d be unfortunate if pictures got out…of you two together…don’t you think?”

Dongsu gulps audibly. It’s not like they’re trying to hide their relationship, but Dongsu isn’t too fond of the idea of coming out because of some scandalous photos.

“Hey! Are you threatening Dongsu? ‘cause fuck off, I’ll beat your ass, nobody threatens my boyfriend. I’ll show you unfortunate you little shi-”

 “Namhyung.” Dongsu places a hand on Namhyung’s shoulder. Namhyung quiets. “It’s fine.”

Namhyun grits his teeth, but doesn’t speak again. Dongsu’s thumb starts rubbing a soothing circle on his shoulder.

“I’ll do it.”

Gunhee’s smile is huge. Not figuratively. Literally. It’s literally huge. Dongsu makes a mental note to ask him about its size later.

“Great,” Gunhee says. He steps forward, hand outstretched. “Deal?”

Dongsu’s stare is steady. He reaches his own hand out.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, wanna know a secret? dongsu x namhyung is low key one of my favorite ships.
> 
> anyways, please check out the rest of [ pick me ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/816720)


	3. Precious (in my love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunghyuk just wants to talk to his crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish this pairing got more love. they're cute

Sunghyuk isn’t blind. He sees him at lunch sometimes. He’s cute. Cute, like how girls think their crushes are cute. It takes him a long time to admit it’s a crush, not just him admiring another guy’s attractiveness, his handsome face. Sunghyuk would rather take it to the grave than to admit Dongmyeong is truly everything he’s ever looked for in a guy. He’s a happy soul, he’s sunshine days and warm rain, he’s a sandy beach with a gentle breeze. He’s just so…himself. Comfortable in his own skin. And so, it’s not Sunghyuk’s fault that he fell. I mean, who wouldn’t? Right?

He’s passing by Dongmyeong’s locker in the morning one day. Dongmyeong is talking to that big mouth guy, Gunlee, Gunmin? He’s not sure. But Dongmyeong talks to him a lot. Not like Sunghyuk has noticed or anything. It’s not like he means to overhear their conversation. And he absolutely didn’t slow down as he passed. That would just be suspicious.

“Gunhee-hyung,” Dongmyeong starts and ah, big mouth guy is Gunhee. He’d been close and that’s what counts. “I really want somebody to sing a duet with me.”

And oh, Sunghyuk holds back his grin because _he_ can sing, _he_ could duet with Dongmyeong. It’s his time, his opportunity to show Dongmyeong that what he wants is right in from of him. What he wants is _Sunghyuk_.

“Hm…I’ll look around for you, okay Dongmyeong-ah. I’ll find somebody for you.”

Dongmyeong smiles and Sunghyuk is sure time stops. Gunhee gives Dongmyeong a last pat on the head and begins to walk away. He makes eye contact and smirks at Sunghyuk as he passes. Fuck. Gunhee had noticed him staring. Class will be starting soon, but Sunghyuk has to talk to Gunhee, before he gets some other guy to duet with his totally not massive crush.

“Hey, uh, Gunhee-hyung, right?” he calls. Gunhee turns. His smirk is back. “I, er, I can sing. You know. If, um, if Dongmyeong is looking for a partner…”

Gunhee surveys him up and down, eyes half lidded. It’s almost like he can see through Sunghyuk’s clothing. Sunghyuk shifts uncomfortably and resists the urge to cover his chest.

“Hmm…yeah. You’ll do. How about this, you do me a favor, and I’ll do you one.”

“…what kind of favor?”

“Nothing inappropriate,” Gunhee says with a stern glare. And okay, maybe Sunghyuk had let that thought pass through his mind, but it was fleeting, not serious in the least.

“…I…I’m not sure…”

“I’ll convince Dongmyeong-ah to talk to you, to give you a shot at singing a duet with him.”

That sounds enticing. First comes contact, then friendship, and then if Sunghyuk’s lucky, dating.

“What…what’re you offering?”

“Sing with me in a group.”

Singing. He can do that.

“What song?”

“I’m not sure yet. But I’ll figure it out.”

Sunghyuk thinks long and hard, but not too long, and not too hard.

“Deal.”

Gunhee smiles wide. It’s a lot larger than Sunghyuk expects. Gunhee holds out his hand, an invitation to shake. Sunghyuk reaches out too, grasps Gunhee’s hand, firm and confident. They shake once, nice and sharp.

“Great,” Gunhee says. Sunghyuk smiles.

_Just you wait Dongmyeong. I’m the guy for you. It’s me._

Now he just has to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check out other works in [ pick me ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/816720) if you have time


	4. As I Lay Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heeseok just wants some friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi people who are actually reading this. thank you for your support

Heeseok knows he’s not very special. He doesn’t have a lot going for him. He has thick black glasses, average face, average height. He knows his only really marketable talent is his singing, and maybe his English skills. But lots of students at his high school speak English, so it’s not really that impressive. He’s knows he’s forgotten a lot, it’s something that happens inevitably when you’re friends with Bae Jinyoung. He’s always been fine in the shadows, living as background scenery.

He loves singing though. It’s his only real passion. He isn’t sure if he has a good voice. He doesn’t sing for enough people to know. Most people, his friends, even his family, don’t know that he sings. He’s never had a problem with it before. They don’t need to hear him sing. He doesn’t have anybody to impress. He’s content doing it just for himself. And hey, in his opinion, he’s pretty good.

One day, when he’s staying after school just a bit later than usual, he hears it. Three voices, harmonizing in the outside walkway. There’s hardly any other students passing by and Heeseok is captivated. Their voices blend in an exquisite way, and Heeseok never wants to stop listening. He pushes down the thought that a quartet would sound even better, that a quartet would make their voices shine even more.

He listens to them for what must be thirty minutes. He remains unseen, unheard. It’s not creepy, he’s just appreciating their hard work. Nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all. After they quiet, he hears them begin to speak. The big mouthed one is first.

“Any luck guys?”

“Ah, not really.” This one has a slit eyebrow. Heeseok would be scared if he hadn’t just heard him falsetto his way to the moon.

“Not even Namhyung?”

“You know he doesn’t sing Gunhee-ah. He’s a rapper.”

Gunhee shrugs.

“Sunghyuk?”

“Nada.”

The three sigh in tandem.

“Well...let’s just go home guys. We can try again tomorrow. They start to disperse. Should he approach? Is it his time? He wants it to be so, _so_ bad. He wants it more than anything he’s wanted before.

They’re separating. Heeseok has to stop them.

“I, um, I,” he starts timidly. “I can do it. Be the fourth. The uh, the last member in the, er, quartet.”

Gunhee surveys him up and down. The other two seem only mildly surprised.

“…okay,” Gunhee says eventually. “Let’s start guys. We’ll sing our piece we’re working on. Harmonize with us.”

Heeseok nods. He can do this. The trio start singing, building towards the chorus. Heeseok hums during the verse, feeling out the notes. When they get to the chorus he starts singing. He doesn’t know the words, but that doesn’t seem to matter. He harmonizes along and the four of them, in his opinion, end pretty strong. Gunhee makes eye contact with the other members, expression serious.

“Dongsu, Sunghyuk, let’s discuss.”

They walk a few feet away. Heeseok distracts himself by staring at his cuticles. He should really cut his nails soon. The three walk back into talking distance. Gunhee smiles.

“You’re in,” he says. Heeseok smiles too.

“Really!? I mean, um, wow! Thank you!”

“Welcome to the group Heeseok,” Sunghyuk says with a grin. Dongsu gives him a firm pat on the shoulder. He’s never felt a sense of belonging this deep before. He likes it. Gunhee makes eye contact with him again and he holds it in return, steady.

“Deal?” Gunhee asks.

Gunhee’s hand is outstretched. Heeseok gets the cue. He outstretches his own hand and shakes firmly.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please also check out other works in the [ pick me ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/816720) series


	5. 4mazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sing song sung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, i got off schedule. sorry everybody

They barely talk before their performance, but their hands interlock, tight and comforting. Gunhee feels it, the energy thrumming through all their bodies. They watch others on stage, acts ranging from comedy to dance to ballads. Gunhee is surprised, he doesn’t remember his school being this full of talent.

Not all the acts are good though, some are a little sad. Or a lot sad. Gunhee isn’t sure what to make of Samuel singing ‘Why Can’t We Be Friends’. It’s worse when he watches the confused faces of the judges, struggling to decipher the English lyrics. Gunhee doesn’t really understand the song, he’s no expert on English either, but Heeseok is there to help.

“It’s about making friends,” he whispers.

“Ah…” Gunhee winces. Samuel has always struggled with that. He’s too energetic, too earnest, with just a little pinch of mania. Maybe Gunhee will try to befriend him, but then again…maybe not. He’s not particularly interested in constantly entertaining a clingy friend. And that hint of mania…Gunhee would never admit it, but it scares him just a little.

Seongwu and Daniel do a comedy routine, and it’s ridiculous in the way that only Seongwu and Daniel could be. The MC, the school’s saddest (and only) T.A., Park Sungwoo, introduces them as ‘Ongniel is science’, and Gunhee can’t hold back his laughter. There’s not a doubt in his mind that the duo made up the name themselves. The two are funny, but probably not for the reason they intended. It’s no matter, because they get a hearty round of applause anyways, and Seongwu is so pleased he kisses Daniel right then and there. Daniel goes bright red, but can’t hide his giant grin, and the two are ushered offstage by Sungwoo before Kahi can berate them for showing public affection.

The next act is, what one can only describe as, bizarre. But it isn’t bizarre because of the content, what’s truly bizarre is the attire. It’s a rap performance, one much harder than Gunhee would ever expect of Woo Jinyoung, hair still a bubblegum pink. Gunhee has never heard Kim Sanggyun rap, but it doesn’t take him much time to realize that he’s good. He can still hear echoes from the screams when Sanggyun switched over to Japanese for a line. But the third performer…now that’s the real mystery.

He has a mask on, but Gunhee isn’t sure why, because his rap isn’t at all worse than the other two, there’s no need to hide his face in shame. His voice is familiar, but Gunhee can’t quite place it. He’s almost there, almost ready to stick a name to the voice, when the performance ends. He releases the hands of Dongsu and Heeseok for just a minute to go try and locate the mysterious mask wearer, but all he finds is the school’s little prodigy.

“Ah, hello Euiwoong-ah,” he says, eyes searching behind him for any trace of the masked rapper.

“Hello Gunhee-hyung,” Euiwoong replies. He’s a little breathless, and his face a little flushed, but Gunhee doesn’t really notice. Maybe Euiwoong is just too warm, because he’s wearing a bizarrely heavy jacket for the season, it’s bulky, and if Gunhee was paying closer attention, he’d be able to notice that Euiwoong is wearing three layers. “Can I…help you? You look like you’re, uh, looking for something.”

“Oh, um, just looking for somebody. You didn’t see a masked guy walk by, did you?”

Euiwoong laughs, but it sounds a little forced. Gunhee would have noticed in normal circumstances, no, really, but he’s too high on adrenaline.

“Haha…no. I haven’t. Well…bye hyung!” he chirps. Gunhee gives up moments later. It’s no use anyways. When he returns to his friends, Dongsu shoots him a confused look, but Gunhee shrugs.

“It was nothing,” he says. A nod, and wordlessly, Gunhee slips his hands back into the grasps of Dongsu and Heeseok. They watch a few more acts, a modern dance by Eunki and Jungjung, martial arts from Hyunmin, even an explosive krumping performance from Taehyun. Gunhee is pretty sure he’s gone partially deaf from hearing Sungwoon scream from backstage. He’s not even sure why Sungwoon is there, backstage, and not in the crowd. But then Taehyun comes back from onstage, and it makes a lot more sense when the two hug tightly and Sungwoon kisses him on the forehead.

“You did awesome,” he whispers. Gunhee can’t help but feel guilty.

“Really?” Taehyun is still breathing heavy.

“Yeah.” A cute smile and another kiss. Gunhee looks away and decides on pretending he saw nothing. Dongsu on the other hand is blatantly staring.

“I miss Namhyung,” he whines. Gunhee rolls his eyes.

“He’s out in the crowd.” Dongsu pouts.

“But I want him here with me.”

“Aish, cut it out you two, we’re on after the next act,” Sunghyuk hisses. He’s trying to be serious, but there’s no real bite, and he cracks when Dongsu lifts a carefully manicured eyebrow.

“Hey, all of you, shush,” Heeseok says as the three dissolve into giggles. They quiet though, just as Sungwoo announces Justin performing a dance routine. It’s pretty standard at the start, the dancing is clean and crisp, nothing like the wild intensity of Taehyun. But then it starts taking a turn for the worse. Gunhee hadn’t thought that the music was very provocative at the beginning, but when Justin starts unbuttoning his top, well, suddenly, the slow instrumental music sounded a lot more…questionable.

It’s silent in the audience and Gunhee gets to watch a frazzled Sungwoo rush out to fetch Justin. The music is still playing, the smooth jazz directly combatting the scene on stage. Sungwoo ushers Justin offstage while simultaneously making wild hand gestures to indicate that the music needs to be cut. Gunhee can practically hear the exasperated sigh of a judging Kahi.

When Sungwoo goes back on stage, Gunhee gets the absolute pleasure of hearing him stumble through announcing the next performance. And that’s when Gunhee remembered that they were set to go on after Justin. Justin, who just got dragged off stage early. Which means that they’re on early. As in right now. 

He tightens his hold on the hands he’s grasping and begins leading them on stage. The three shoot him nervous looks, but he smiles in what he hopes is a calming way. They get on stage, hands still linked, energy at an all-time high. One last tight squeeze and then the hands drop. They share a final, serious look, and then the stage lights dim.

Gunhee closes his eyes as the track begins. He listens to the intro, one he’s heard so many times. He smiles faintly and opens his eyes.

“ _Amazing kiss…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, i love these kids.
> 
> please check out the [ pick me ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/816720) series!


	6. Extra: I Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the short story of dongsu and namhyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo friends. this is the first of the extras!

It’s the summer before high school and he spends every day with him. His best friend. With Namhyung. They play games on his Xbox and eat snacks and drink soda. They laugh and talk and lose hours in their conversations. It’s a pretty good existence if you ask him.

It’s a normal day, exceedingly so. They’re lounging on his bed, Namhyung resting his head on Dongsu’s shoulder. They’re comfortable in a way only best friends can be.

“Hey,” Namhyung starts.

“Hey.”

“You ever think about dating?” he asks. And of course Dongsu has, he’s a fifteen year old boy who’s nearing high school.

“Of course,” Dongsu answers.

“Me too,” Namhyung says, even though Dongsu didn’t ask. Silence covers the room. Dongsu breathes out through his nose.

“You got a type?” The silence breaks, Namhyung’s question hangs in the air. Dongsu bites his lip and thinks hard.

“Mm…I don’t know. Somebody nice.”

Namhyung nods, humming in agreement.

“I think it’d be pretty nice to date my best friend.”

Dongsu’s eyes widen, but not by much, and he turns to look at Namhyung. His face is passive but his ears are a telltale bright red.

“I’m your best friend,” Dongsu says finally.

“Yeah.”

Dongsu closes his eyes and purses his lips. He thinks about Namhyung, mulls over dating him. He thinks about Namhyung’s smile and his laughter and his endless stupid jokes. He thinks about all the times Namhyung has been there for him, like when he was eight and his pet fish died, or that one time he skinned his knee bad and it wouldn’t stop bleeding and he freaked out until Namhyung bandaged it up. He considers all the things that could go wrong. He considers all the things that could go _right_. He opens his eyes, then his mouth.

“Okay.”

Namhyung’s smile could light up the whole world. It’s a normal day, exceedingly so, when Dongsu has his first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check out other works from the [ pick me ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/816720) series


	7. Extra: I Never Want to Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first dates are hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, the fluff

Sunghyuk is excited. Really, _really_ excited. True to his word, Gunhee had convinced Dongmyeong to talk to him after the talent show. And then they progressed, just as Sunghyuk had hoped they would, from friends to singing partners to Dongmyeong accepting Sunghyuk’s invitation to go on a date. It’s really all Sunghyuk could ever have hoped for.

Their first date is at an indoor roller-skating rink, because Sunghyuk wanted to show Dongmyeong that he’s fun and adventurous. Except Sunghyuk may have made a mistake. Because it’s not until he’s wobbling precariously that he remembers that he has no idea how to skate.

Dongmyeong is watching him with what Sunghyuk hopes is fondness, but may just be judgement. Sunghyuk can’t help but flush. He wanted to seem cool, impress Dongmyeong with his amazing skating skills, but his plan clearly wasn’t planned out that well. Dongmyeong, on the other hand, is standing confidently, like he’s been skating his whole life. And, lucky Sunghyuk, this is when his body apparently decides that it needs to fall on his ass. He curses. His ears are hot.

“You need help?” he asks. Sunghyuk’s cheeks flush deeper.

“N-No…”  
“You sure?”

“…no.”

Dongmyeong laughs, cute, and even though Sunghyuk is embarrassed, he still brightens as he hears the giggles. He sighs and reluctantly admits defeat.

“I…would really appreciate some help Dongmyeong-ah.”

Dongmyeong smiles genuinely and there’s none of the judgement Sunghyuk had feared.

“Okay.”

He outstretches his hand.

“C’mon, I’ll show you the basics,” he says, leading Sunghyuk to the rink. They skate at a snail’s pace, Sunghyuk clutching Dongmyeong’s hand in a death grip, but Dongmyeong doesn’t comment on it. Eventually he reaches a point where he doesn’t need to hold onto Dongmyeong any longer, but he does. Just because he can.

They skate for longer than Sunghyuk thought, because far too soon they’re hearing a voice over the speakers informing them that the rink will be closing in thirty minutes. Sunghyuk really doesn’t know how he lost track of time.

“Ah, guess we should get going then?” Dongmyeong suggests. Sunghyuk nods and they exit the ring, changing into their shoes and returning the skates at the front desk. As they leave the building, Sunghyuk spends an embarrassing amount of time staring at Dongmyeong’s hand.

“Do you want to hold hands Sunghyuk-ah?”

Sunghyuk jumps a bit, not expecting Dongmyeong’s voice. It seems he wasn’t as stealthy as he thought. His ears burn again.

“Y-Yeah. If that’s, uh, if that’s okay.”

Dongmyeong smiles again, and _shit_ he’s so cute. Sunghyuk is going to develop a health problem with how often his heart races around Dongmyeong.

“Of course.”

Dongmyeong links their hands together again, and Sunghyuk feels his chest go all warm and soft. They walk the whole way to Dongmyeong’s house, and when they arrive, their hands are still intertwined. Sunghyuk walks him right up to his front door and reluctantly releases his hand.

“I had a really nice time Sunghyuk-ah.”

“Me too,” Sunghyuk replies earnestly.

“I wouldn’t mind if we went on another date.”

Sunghyuk can feel his heart stop.

“Y-Yeah?”

He doesn’t want to sound too eager, but he can barely contain his excitement.

“Yeah.” Dongmyeong’s smile is soft, and his eyes are softer. “Next Saturday, yeah?”  
“Y-Yes!” Sunghyuk shouts. “I-I mean. Uh. Yes. That’d be very nice.”

Dongmyeong giggles again and leans forward, right up in Sunghyuk’s face.

“I’ll see you on Monday,” he whispers. And then he kisses Sunghyuk on the cheek and Sunghyuk is pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven.

“Goodnight Sunghyuk-ah.”

The door closes. Sunghyuk is still there. He brings up a hand to his cheek. His mouth stretches into a wide grin. He pumps his fist into the air in victory.

“ _YES!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and please check out other works in the [ pick me ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/816720) series


	8. Extra: found a way to communicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where heeseok gets friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kid tries so hard

Heeseok is happy. Really happy. He’d lived a quiet life before with few acquaintances, and even fewer friends. He doesn’t remember the last time people asked him, _specifically_ him, to hang out. He’d always been added on to the ends of groups, a “you can come too” sort of guy. So after the performance, he was rightfully surprised when he got invited to get coffee with Gunhee on Saturday. And then to go over to Sunghyuk’s the next week. And then to an arcade with Dongsu (and Namhyung) on Tuesday.

He had expected them all to go back to their original groups, to stop talking to him once the performance was over.  He had served his purpose, right? To help Gunhee achieve his bizarre dream of performing in the talent show. And then they started joining him for lunch. He had secured a prime spot underneath a tree in his first year, the shade stretching just far enough to cover one person.

It’s a Wednesday when it first happens, and Sunghyuk is the first to arrive. No surprise there. He’s an eager guy, even more than your typical first-year.

“Hi hyung!” He smiles and takes a seat right next to Heeseok. Heeseok stops eating his rice to stare. Sunghyuk carries on unpacking his lunch, like this, him being with Heeseok, is the most natural thing in the world.

“Ah, do you want one?” he asks. Heeseok snaps out of it and notices Sunghyuk is holding out a piece of tofu.

“Oh, uh, no, th-thank you though.”

Gunhee is the next to arrive, and he’s every bit as loud as Heeseok has come to expect.

“Ah, there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.” He shakes his head and deposits himself across from Heeseok.

“Aish, why do you sit here? There’s only enough shade for, like, two people.”

“Oh…uh…I’ve…I’ve always sat alone.”

Gunhee doesn’t even seem to take notice. “Well that’s silly. We’ll have to find a bigger space to fit all of us.”

Heeseok chokes on some rice. “All of us?”

“Well yeah, weirdo. I don’t want to sit in the sun for the rest of my life, so clearly we’ll need more space.”

Heeseok is still coughing, attempting to recover from the rice.

“C’mon, you didn’t think I was the last person, right?”

“Uh, yeah, I, er, I did.”

“What? Of course not,” Gunhee scolds, and as if by magic, Dongsu and Namhyung appear.

“Hey, finally found you all. C’mon, scoot over,” Dongsu says, nudging at Sunghyuk with his foot.

“Ah, sorry hyung!”

“Jeez, there’s not enough room here for us.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Gunhee says around a mouthful of meat.

“We’re really going to have to find a new place,” Namhyung sighs. He and Dongsu take a seat near Gunhee, and Heeseok still can’t believe what’s happening.

“Uh, why are you all here?” He doesn’t want to sound rude, but he’s truly in disbelief.

“Uh, because we’re your friends?” Dongsu fixes him with a flat look. Sunghyuk nods excitedly and Gunhee shrugs.

“Oh…”

“You…did know we were friends, right?”

Heeseok flushes.

“…of…yeah…of course.”

His _friends_ all roll their eyes.

“You’re weird hyung.” Sunghyuk sounds confused, like he’s never even considered the possibility of them not being friends.

“We’ll find a bigger area to sit tomorrow,” Gunhee insists.

“Okay.” Heeseok beams. He’s never had friends like this.

“You really are weird hyung.”

His smile grows ever wider, but it’s still not big enough to compete with Gunhee.

“Yeah.”

His stomach feels warm. He has friends. _Real_ friends.

He likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check out our other works!


	9. Dizzy Vertigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an outing and some drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are. the end of the drabbles. sorry about the late post, i had a huge exam that i had to study for.

Calling it a rare occurrence would be a bit of a stretch, but it is somewhat uncommon for the four of them to go out without any tag-alongs. But Namhyung and Dongmyeong understand. Sometimes, they need to go out, just them.

They’re at a café this time, one that’s cute and cozy. The table they’ve claimed is tucked away in the corner, quiet and calm in comparison to the rest of the café.

“...and so, for our next song, I was thinking about maybe Spring Day?” Gunhee asks. Heeseok takes a long sip of his coffee before he responds.

“Sure.”

“Ah, but hyung, who will rap for us?” Sunghyuk questions. He’s right. None of them rap.  
“Namhyung! Namhyung will do it!” Dongsu nearly spills his tea in excitement. Gunhee rolls his eyes.

“Yes Dongsu, Namhyung can do the rap.”

Dongsu smile is pleased, but it’s not like it’s a surprise. Of course Namhyung would rap, that had never even been a question.

“D-Dongmyeong can do the other harmony too,” Sunghyuk says. It’s a quiet request and Gunhee rolls his eyes.

“Don’t forget that _I_ introduced him to you Sunghyuk-ah,” Gunhee laughs.

“Ah, you did, didn’t you?”

Gunhee rolls his eyes.

“It’s only been a month after our last performance, don’t act like you don’t remember.”  
Heeseok snorts and readjusts his glasses.

“You guys are idiots,” Dongsu huffs. His words are strict and his tone serious, but his expression gives it away. His eyes are far too fond to convincingly scold them.

“Aish hyung, you know you love us.” Sunghyuk winks.

“I don’t.”

“But you do.” Heeseok smirks into his coffee.

“No.”

“Stop lying.” Gunhee’s smile is too wide.

“You kids…” Dongsu’s eyes are fond again. “Aish. Honestly. The worst.”  
The four enter into a comfortable silence, sipping their drinks and observing the other customers. The feeling is nice, casual, just like them.

“You know,” Gunhee starts, breaking the silence. “I’m going to miss this.”  
Dongsu tilts his head and furrows his brows.

“What…do you mean?”

“Ah…” Gunhee’s voice wavers. Like he’s unconfident. Like he’s scared. “Nothing hyung.”  
Dongsu still isn’t convinced. Sunghyuk is sending him worried glances, and Heeseok’s fist is clenched tight around his mug.

“I’m just…you guys are the best. You’re all really important to me. Don’t forget that, okay?”

“…we won’t,” Heeseok says. Sunghyuk nods. Dongsu blinks.

“We won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! please stay tuned, a sequel is in the works.

**Author's Note:**

> such underrated boys. please check out the rest of the [ pick me ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/816720) series


End file.
